


Exception

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Claiming, Friends to Lovers, Jock Dean, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Nerd Castiel, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Time Skips, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is seventeen years old and still unpresented, Dean Winchester is the quarterback for the school's football team and one of the school's most dominant alphas. When the two are paired in Chemistry as lab partners, a surprising friendship ensues. But is there more behind the friendship than what meets the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Days Are Always Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, finally, finally, finally I finished the fic, here it is!! The chapters are gonna be fairly short so to get you guys started I'm posting two chapters but after that I'll probably just post one chapter at a time!!! I hope that you guys like this fic, it's pretty simple, it's not too plotty but still it's not just the regular porn that I spew onto you guys almost daily!!

“Okay, you can do this,” Castiel muttered to himself as he stood in front of the school, students already beginning to pour in. “It’s no big deal, just keep your head down and no one will notice you,” he sighed as he began walking forwards, clutching the straps of his backpack for dear life, his head down as he stepped over the threshold of the school’s doors.

It was Cas’ Junior year and it was his first day at school. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He tried to walk through the halls as though he really wasn’t there as he listened to people around him cluster together, raving about their summer and all the things they had done. Cas had done his best to stay under the radar over the summer. He kinda did his best to stay under the radar in any circumstance. Especially if it involved school.

Cas hated school, loathed it actually. That didn’t stop him from getting good grades though, his parents would have had heart attacks if he came home with a C. It was the people at school that Castiel hated. They picked on him, teased him mercilessly. Cas was helpless against it for the most part, that’s kinda what comes with being unpresented at the age of seventeen. 

Almost everyone else in the school had presented late in their Freshman year, a few late bloomers here and there. Cas was the only unpresented one in his Junior year now. His parents dismissed the thought of him being a beta since Cas came from a prestigious family of alphas. He was an only child but he had a ton of cousins, most of them alphas with the exception of a few betas. Cas’ parents thought, practically _knew_ that Cas was going to present soon and when he did he was going to present as an alpha just like everyone else. It was in his blood. Cas was a little skeptical on the whole topic, thought that maybe he really was a beta and he should just accept it. But being a beta didn’t feel… right. Cas had to hand it to his parents that maybe he was just a really late bloomer who was destined to be an alpha. It was all that he could hope for at least.

Castiel managed to get to his locker on time and without anyone teasing him or asking him how things were going. Conversation with someone was almost as bad as being teased, Castiel was horrible at it. Cas definitely wasn’t a social person. The books in his backpack that were all for free reading attested to his nature of wanting quiet, wanting solitude. He didn’t like parties, he didn’t like maneuvering crowded and loud hallways. He just liked to be alone. The fact that he was lacking friends made him a perfect fit with loneliness.

Castiel set up his locker neatly, making sure that everything was organized. He wasn’t one for messes either, he preferred his things to be neat. He made sure that everything was in place before the bell rang and he reluctantly closed his locker, all the books he needed in his backpack and his class schedule in his hands. He tried to keep calm as he walked down the halls with everyone else, glancing up at the room numbers to find the one that he wanted. When he found it he took a seat in the back, praying that the rest of the day would go as it had been going so far.

\---

At lunch Castiel debated whether or not he should sit outside. Usually the popular kids and the kids that picked on him stayed inside, so Cas had refuge when he sat at a picnic bench outside. He was just about to head out there when a pair of arms caught him from behind, wrapping him up in a hug. “Cas, I missed you so much,” a muffled voice rang through his ears. Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he turned to face Charlie, one of his friends whom he had known since grade school.

“I missed you too, Charlie,” Castiel replied, and Charlie finally let her grip on Cas go.

“Here, come sit over here, Garth and Chuck can’t wait to see you either,” Charlie said, tugging Cas over to one of the lunch tables that sat in the back of the cafeteria. Cas couldn’t help but smile again when he caught sight of Garth who waved and smiled brightly, and Chuck, who was hurriedly scribbling out some words onto a sheet of paper.

“Working on your next novel?” Castiel teased, and Chuck looked up, grinning softly.

“Hey to you too, Cas,” he replied, watching Cas slide into a seat and drop his bag next to his feet.

“How was your summer?” Garth inquired, and Castiel shrugged.

“Eh, it was alright.”

“I bet you got a lot of reading done,” Charlie suggested, and Castiel grinned, nodding.

“There wasn’t much else to do. There were a few family vacations here and there that were just something of nightmares, but other than that I didn’t do much, I tried to read as much as I could,” Castiel informed them. “Did you get a lot of writing done, Chuck?” Castiel went on, and Chuck ducked his head a little.

“Well, I tried my best. I got a few things written but nothing’s been finalized, I still have editing and proofreading to do. I’ve been procrastinating terribly though,” Chuck sighed.

“Want me to read something for you? I’ll edit it for only a small fee,” Garth proposed. Chuck rolled his eyes.

“I’m not paying you anything for just _reading_ my stuff, Garth.”

“I won’t just be reading it though, I’ll be editing,” Garth corrected and Chuck waved his hand dismissively. 

“Same thing,” Chuck said, and Garth opened his mouth to argue but Charlie stopped him.

“How about your summer, Garth, what did you do?” Charlie inquired, leaning her forearms on the table.

“Not much, my family and I went out to Maine to do some hunting, other than that nothing extravagant happened,” Garth explained, earning nods from both Charlie and Cas.

“Sounds like we all had amazing summers,” Chuck muttered, Charlie nudging him in response.

“Well, at least we can start new at school again,” Garth said, and Castiel rolled his eyes. “What?” Garth asked, noting Cas’ reaction.

“I’m just not looking forward to this year. It’s gonna be the same as last year, and most likely those stupid jocks are gonna start tripping me in the hallways again,” Castiel grumbled. Charlie paused before speaking.

“You didn’t present over the summer, did you?” Charlie asked hesitantly. Castiel sighed, looking down at the table and shaking his head.

“I swear to God, my parents are gonna kill me if I don’t present soon,” Castiel mumbled.

“Cas, that’s totally fine. Some people are just a little late,” Charlie soothed, but Cas just scoffed.

“I’m the only one in our class, I’m the last one,” Castiel went on.

“Well, that doesn’t matter to any of us and it shouldn’t matter to you either,” Charlie told Cas sternly. Castiel sighed, looking up and over at her, smiling softly.

“Thanks Charlie,” Cas said, and Charlie smiled kindly back at him.

“And if any of those guys start picking on you then just ignore them. You know that they’re dicks and they’re just trying to assert their dominance,” Charlie sighed, bringing a forkful of food to her mouth. 

“Charlie’s right, Cas, you shouldn’t pay attention to them,” Garth added. Chuck nodded.

“I agree,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess you guys are right,” Castiel sighed. “I just hope that something happens soon. Something good.”


	2. He's Even More Gorgeous Up Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't decided if it's a wonderful blessing or a horrible curse that he got partnered with Dean Winchester as a lab partner. It seems as though only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, posting another chapter just to get you guys started!! I know that there's not much to go on with these first few chapters but I promise that things get more interesting as the story progresses!!

Castiel was glad that when he had reached the last class of his day nothing bad had happened. None of the jocks had come up to him and started grilling him with obnoxious questions or tripped him in the hallways. Cas was praying that he was actually going to get off easy as he slid into a seat in the back of the class. It was Chemistry class and he didn’t know too many people in the class and he was hoping that no one he hated would sit next to him. Luckily enough, Anna, his close cousin, one of them that wasn’t a douchebag, saw him and the empty seat next to him and smiled softly, sliding into it and dropping her stuff by her feet. “You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” she asked, and Castiel shook his head with a soft smile.

“I hope you know that you don’t have to save me all the time though,” Castiel said, watching her grab a binder out of her backpack. She waved a hand dismissively. 

“I’m not saving you, I’m just sitting next to you. Plus I barely know anyone in this class, better you than someone else,” she told Cas.

“Yeah, I don’t know too many people in here either,” Castiel sighed, fiddling with his pen. He was about to speak again when he glanced up to see someone else enter the classroom right as the bell rang. Dean Winchester. Castiel did his best not to actively gape at him as he walked in and took a seat on the other side of the room. 

Dean was attractive, like _really_ attractive, and the summer had definitely done him justice. He had got even more handsome if even possible, his skin had tanned, and his freckles had popped out. Cas hated to admit it but he had been crushing on Dean since the end of Freshman year. Dean was just about the most popular guy in school. He was quarterback of the football team therefore he was practically the leader of the football team and he was one of the most dominant alphas in the Junior class. Girls fawned over him, no matter if they were a beta or an alpha or an omega, it didn’t matter. It obviously didn’t really matter to Dean either because Dean almost always had a new girlfriend on his arm. A girlfriend that Cas always envied. Cas knew that nothing between him and Dean would ever happen though, Dean never looked Cas’ way. Plus, he would probably encourage the behavior of his friends tripping him in the halls. Dean probably didn’t care one bit.

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the teacher, Mr. Devereaux, starting up the class and beginning to explain a few things, telling everyone what they would need and what would be taught, then delving further into things and bringing up a topic that made Cas’ stomach churn. Lab partners. “And, yes, during this class you will be paired with someone else as your lab partner so that you can work on the labs together. Sorry to disappoint but it will not be out of free will, I’ve already paired you all up with another classmate. So, with that being said I’m going to call out your names and then I want you to move so that you’re sitting with that person,” he explained to the class. Castiel cringed as he began to call out names. Anna ended up being called early on to sit with Lisa Braeden, one of the most popular alpha girls in the Junior year class. Castiel was waiting, just waiting to be paired with someone. He had heard almost everyone’s name called and he was just about to try and see who the last people out were when Mr.Devereaux called out the very last pair. “And, last but not least, Novak, you’re with Winchester.”

Castiel was sure that this was what having a heart attack felt like. His breathing hitched and his hands froze. Surely there was a mistake, surely Dean Winchester wasn’t going to be his partner, they weren’t going to have to sit next to each other every lesson, every day, surely there was a- “Hey,” a voice interrupted Cas’ thoughts. A voice that belonged to Dean Winchester. Dean was smiling softly over at him as he slid into the seat next to Cas’. Castiel took a breath and swallowed. 

“Um, hi,” Castiel squeaked in response. Castiel watched as Dean took out his things, placing them on the table and letting his backpack fall to his side. Castiel took a moment before turning his attention back to Mr. Devereaux, trying his best not to stare at Dean. Christ, he was even more attractive up close. Cas had caught sight of those green eyes, that sparkle in them. Those sweet little freckles dappled across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. God, he was gorgeous. And he was sitting right next to Cas. Not out of his own will but still, it counted for something. At least to Cas it did.

“Now, I don’t want any of you crying over this but I’ve already got your first assignment in my hands ready to be handed over to you,” Mr. Devereaux told the class, earning a collective groan from them. “We’re gonna get through Chapter One today and then I’ll give you the sheets at the end of class,” he continued. Everyone continued to go up to the front and grab a book and then open up to the right page. Cas took detailed notes and Dean took half hearted ones before the class was almost over and the class was handed a sheet with the information they needed on it. Castiel went over it and Dean went over it separately and silently, Cas trying not to side eye him too much. When the bell finally rang Cas couldn’t tell if he was more relieved or disappointed. Dean rose from his seat as Castiel gathered his things, Dean doing the same.

“Well, I’ll work on some of this tonight and show you what I got tomorrow,” Dean sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Castiel nodded hurriedly, looking up at him.

“Yeah, I, um, I’ll do the same,” Castiel told him. Dean gave a nod of his head, an awkward silence falling between them before Dean broke it. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean bid with one last smile before he turned to walk away.

“Yeah, see you,” Castiel managed as he watched Dean walk away. Castiel blinked, sighing as he grabbed his own backpack and rose from his seat. He was wondering if he was even going to make it through the rest of this semester if he had to deal with Dean.

\---

The next day Castiel made it through the first half of the day, finding his way to a lunch table with Chuck, Garth, and Charlie all present. He slid into one of the seats, greeted by all three of them before he pulled out his lunch. “Well, you made it through the first day of school unharmed so we should chalk that up as something,” Garth cut in. Cas snorted in response.

“Yeah, really,” he muttered, and Charlie nudged him.

“You underestimate yourself, Cas,” Charlie said, earning a look from Cas.

“You sound like my Mom now,” Castiel mumbled, and Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying that you should have more faith in yourself,” Charlie went on.

“Yeah, well, I’ll try,” Castiel told her, sarcasm in his tone. Charlie began to speak but Garth cut her off.

“How are all your classes?” he inquired. Castiel simply shrugged.

“None of them seem too hard,” he began, and then he paused. “Do any of you guys have Chemistry this semester?” he went on. Chuck nodded but Garth and Charlie shook their heads.

“I have it next period,” Chuck told Castiel. 

“Did you get assigned a lab partner?” Castiel inquired and Chuck groaned but nodded. 

“I got assigned Meg,” Chuck informed him. Charlie smirked a little and Castiel caught it, nudging her.

“What?” she questioned and Castiel sighed.

“You know what,” Castiel said and Charlie sighed.

“It’s just that y’know, you should talk to Meg, she really likes you,” Charlie sang and Cas rolled his eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking and that was only one time. We dated for like a week.”

“Two weeks actually,” Garth corrected.

“Whatever. I just don’t really like her,” Castiel mumbled. Cas hadn’t told even Charlie that he didn’t like Meg not because of the way she was, her personality, but because he really wasn’t into girls to begin with. He wasn’t really attracted to them period. He just hadn’t told anyone about it, even the people closest to him because that would make for a great story, a seventeen year old unpresented gay guy. That would go over well.

“Who’s your partner?” Chuck questioned and Castiel’s stomach tumbled at just the thought.

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel sighed out. Chuck gaped at him for a moment.

“Dean Winchester like leader of the guys who like to pick on you and most popular alpha in the school?” Chuck questioned, leaning forwards as though Cas had just admitted to something scandalous. Castiel nodded shyly.

“Well, this could either go one of two ways. He could be a complete dick to you and you’ll have to do most of the work on the projects _or_ he could actually be a nice guy and leave you alone and help you on the projects,” Garth told Cas who scoffed.

“Yeah, I think the first option is more likely,” he grumbled.

“Hey, don’t be negative. I’m sure that you guys will get along fine,” Charlie encouraged and Castiel just rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. Things will be fine, Cas,” Charlie soothed and Castiel sighed, picking at his food.

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! I hope that you guys like it so far, I know that it's not much, but hopefully you guys still like it :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to harass me or start a friendship or something like that!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that you guys stick with it <3


	3. Well, At Least He's Not A Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel eases up a little around Dean, though when Dean invites Cas over his house to work on the project, Cas panics. Can he really handle that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three arrives and hopefully all of you guys like it, I know that it's kind of short and that it isn't really jam packed with exciting plotty material but it will have to do!!

A few classes later and Cas was sitting at his seat in the back of Mr. Devereaux’s class, patiently awaiting Dean’s presence. Just as the first day Dean came into class right on time, just as the bell was ringing. He kept his head down as he walked to Cas’ table, offering a soft smile as he sat next to him. “Hey,” he said, his voice sounding kind, Cas chalking it up to be a good sign. Castiel smiled back, praying that he wasn’t giving Dean the biggest heart eyes imaginable. Things seemed to go okay though since Dean simply began pulling out his papers and his binders, placing them on the desk next to Cas’ things. The two didn’t talk, simply sat in silence, waiting until Mr. Devereaux calmed the class and began speaking. Cas listened, taking notes and watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean obviously wasn’t too enthralled by anything that was being said because Cas could see him doodling in between short notes scrawled on the paper. Cas could only imagine all the leg work he would have to do to get them through this project.

Finally, near the end of class, Mr. Devereaux offered everyone a little time to discuss what they had gotten done on their projects. Castiel swallowed, taking out his paper and looking over at Dean who was fumbling around for his. Dean finally found it, however, and he placed it next to Cas’, looking over at all the questions he had filled out, the lengthy answers he had given. Dean’s eyes widened fractionally. “Holy shit, you practically finished it already,” Dean mused, and Castiel blushed, ducking his head.

“Yeah, well, I try,” Castiel replied, his word bank shrinking at just the mere presence of Dean. “Do you want to trade papers, see what we did?” Castiel suggested, his voice quiet. Dean nodded, handing his paper over to Cas, Cas handing him his in return.

“Yeah, good idea,” Dean sighed, taking the paper in his hands and beginning to look over it. 

Castiel looked over Dean’s paper and he could tell that Dean was smart, but he didn’t really apply himself. He definitely had potential and he could definitely do a lot better than he was already doing. His answers were short though most of them were right or at least on the right track. Castiel finally sighed, putting down the paper and looking over at Dean. Dean put down Cas’ and looked over at Cas. “You are really smart,” Dean marveled, and Castiel blushed furiously, avoiding his gaze. 

“Thanks,” Castiel said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Why aren’t you in AP?” Dean inquired and Castiel shrugged.

“Just barely missed the cut off. I could have gotten in but I really didn’t want to. I hate Chemistry, I’m much more of an English person. I do take some AP classes, but most of my classes are just the regular ones,” Castiel explained to Dean, hoping that Dean wouldn’t think that he was being weird or oversharing or something. But, to Cas’ amazement, Dean nodded.

“Cool. I could never make it into AP classes even if I tried,” Dean told him, but Cas shrugged.

“I think that if you tried hard enough you could. From what I’ve read you seem smart,” Castiel said, and Dean smiled a little.

“Thanks, Cas,” he replied.

“No problem. It’s true,” Castiel said softly, an awkward little pause following his words. “So, I was thinking that maybe we could compare answers for this and then maybe compare today’s notes if we have the time,” Castiel suggested and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Dean replied, shuffling a little closer to Cas to get a better view of their notes, Cas’ heart skipping a beat in return. Cas really wasn’t going to make it through this whole lab partner thing.

\---

Castiel wasn’t sure if he was going to make it through the semester but he at least managed to make it through the end of the day without tripping over his words or doing something horribly embarrassing in front of Dean. Castiel did have to explain a few things to Dean and it was obvious that they weren’t quite on the same level but things went well for the most part. They were a good pair surprisingly enough, and Dean seemed nice for the most part, Cas knew that they were only into the second day of this whole partnership, but so far Dean wasn’t being a dick so that was promising in at least some way.

When the end of class happened upon them Cas had to admit that he was a little disappointed. He liked being next to Dean, he liked the way he smelled and he liked his presence. He liked the fact that Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about Cas being unpresented or being the football team’s punching bag. Maybe Den was a dick about Cas behind Cas’ back but at least he wasn’t to Cas’ face. “Well, thanks for showing me what I need to know. You should really be a tutor or something,” Dean said as he rose from his seat and grabbed his things. Castiel smiled softly, looking downwards.

“Thanks, Dean. It was no problem, really,” Castiel insisted as he did the same and rose from his seat, all of his things packed away in his backpack.

“Well, see you tomorrow,” Dean said with a nod before heading out the door. Castiel felt something warm inside him blossom as he bid,

“You too.”

\---

It was a few days later and Dean was proving to exceed Cas’ expectations of what a popular alpha jock looked like. He made jokes with Cas instead of about Cas and he didn’t really seem to mind working with him. Cas never saw him in the halls or anything but when he saw him in class he always smiled softly at Cas and he was never rude to him or anything. He was always nice. “So, how are things going with Dean?” Garth inquired that day as the four all sat together at lunch. Castiel smiled softly, doing his best not to blush.

“Things are actually going really good. He’s smarter than he looks and he hasn’t been a dick to me yet at least,” Castiel explained. Garth nodded.

“Well, that’s good,” Chuck added.

“I told you so,” Charlie butted in, gaining another eye roll from Castiel.

“Yeah, well we haven’t neared the end of the semester yet, we’re only a few days into things,” Castiel said, taking a bite of his food.

“Well, at least things are going well so far,” Charlie said, returning to her food.

“And no one’s bothered you yet,” Garth added and Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t know why. I’m kind of waiting for something huge to happen, y’know,” Castiel told him.

“Maybe nothing will happen at all,” Chuck suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah, maybe they finally got over themselves and they’re gonna leave you alone this year,” Charlie went on. Cas shrugged.

“I don’t know, that doesn’t seem like them,” Cas mused. Charlie just waved her hand dismissively. 

“Just don’t worry about it for now. If nothing’s happening, let it be,” she told Cas, looking over at him. Cas hesitated, but nodded.

“Yeah, I guess that you’re right,” Castiel sighed, relenting. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe they had outgrown the petty teasing and the tripping in the halls. Maybe things really would be different this year. Maybe Cas was finally safe and he could just be quiet and content this year.

After lunch things proved to be too good to be true because sure enough, a few classes later when Cas was on his way to Chemistry, a foot came right out in front of his own feet and he went toppling down, books from his backpack spilling everywhere just to make things worse. Castiel glanced behind him to find that it was none other than Alastair, another leader of the football team, one of the guys who liked to orchestrate things like this. And of course there were a few other alphas behind him practically looking predatory, at least to Cas. “Still didn’t present over the summer, huh?” Alastair began as Cas began to gather his things. Castiel turned his head, focusing on just his things, getting them together, not on Alastair, he didn’t need to look at him, at that stupid look on his face that Cas wanted to punch right off. Cas would, of course, if he actually had the ability to outdo Alastair, but given the fact that Alastair was another jock on the football team and had more muscle and overall weight on Cas, it wasn’t happening anytime soon. “Or did you just decide that you were a beta?” Alastair went on. Castiel could feel anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he hurriedly stuffed his things into his bag. “Or are you still waiting to please your family and finally come out as an alpha?” Alastair inquired.

“Just shut up,” Castiel grumbled as he gave one last glance at them and began to walk away.

“Well, let us know when the day comes, Cassie!” Alastair called out as Cas hurried down the hall, heading towards Chemistry. Unluckily for him, the whole encounter with Alastair had made him late so he slunk into class late, taking his seat next to Dean. Dean glanced over at him, his gaze catching. Cas felt it and hesitantly looked over at him. 

“What?” he muttered. 

“What happened? You don’t look good,” Dean mused quietly, trying not to get caught in conversation by Mr. Devereaux. Cas just shook his head, dismissing it.

“No, nothing, just, Alastair, he tripped me in the hallway on my way here,” Castiel explained. Dean paused before speaking.

“That sucks, I’m sorry,” Dean said softly and Castiel shook his head once more.

“No, really, it’s nothing, it happens all the time, or at least it used to happen last year,” Castiel went on. Dean frowned, turning away from Castiel. Castiel glanced over at him before looking back down, rifling through his backpack to find his things. The rest of the class went by quietly, almost awkwardly until they had to review their notes and what they had gotten done so far.

“Hey, so, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday to work on the project,” Dean suggested and Castiel completely froze. Come over. As in go over Dean’s house. Castiel blinked over at Dean.

“Like, over your house?” Cas clarified. Dean grinned a little, a slow, intoxicating thing.

“That’s the idea,” Dean replied, and Castiel took a breath.

“Yeah, um, that, that works,” Castiel stuttered. Dean nodded. 

“Good,” he began, tearing a piece of paper off of his notes and grabbing his pen. “Here’s my phone number, text me and then I’ll text you the details,” Dean said, sliding the paper over to Cas who took it and was about to protect it with all of his being. 

“Yeah, right,” Castiel said softly almost to himself as he looked over the messy scrawl of Dean’s handwriting. The bell then rang, signaling the end of class and Dean immediately began shoving his things back into his bag, Cas doing the same. Dean was the first to straighten up, rising from his seat as he looked down at Cas who was still gathering his things.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean bid as he began walking towards the door. Castiel smiled softly giving an awkward little wave of his hand.

“You too,” Castiel said, watching Dean leave the room before he got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. So he was going over Dean’s house. Not like on a date or anything or not because they were friends, but because of a project. That was it. Nothing else. Cas could handle that. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought, maybe you loved it, maybe you hated it, maybe you just want them to fuck already, who knows!! My tumblr is [here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case any of you guys would like to participate in stalking me or just becoming my friend, whatever you want to do is cool :D Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story, I hope that you guys are enjoying it!!!


	4. Surprising Friendships Are The Best Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes over Dean's house to work on the project and their friendship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is really like uneventful but please don't kill me for that!!

It seemed like it was less than a day before Cas was standing at Dean’s door, nervously fiddling with his hands. Dean lived in a nice house, nice neighborhood. It was normal, really, just a normal house. Nothing to be afraid of. At all.

Castiel took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. He shifted on his feet, looking down as he waited until someone came to the door. The door opened and a blonde woman smiled brightly when she saw him. “You must be Cas,” she said, her tone kind. Castiel smiled back and nodded. “I’m Dean’s Mom, Mary,” she told Cas, extending her hand. Castiel reached out and took it, shaking hers before dropping his back down to his side. “Come in,” she welcomed, opening the door wider and stepping to the side, letting Cas step into the house. Castiel stepped inside, looking around and taking note of everything. It was just as nice inside as it was outside. Family photos here and there, nice furniture. You could tell that the house had taken some beatings, that it wasn’t new, but it was in a nice way. It made things feel like home.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, walking into the living room where Mary and Cas stood. Cas smiled, trying his best not to blush.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“C’mon, my room’s this way,” Dean said, nodding his head towards the stairs leading upstairs. Cas’ stomach did a little flip at the words. If only there was a different meaning behind them. 

“It was nice to meet you, Cas. If either of you boys need anything just call!” Mary called up after them. Dean smiled, calling back over his shoulder,

“Thanks, Mom!” Dean led the way to his room that Cas entered cautiously as though he didn’t want to misstep. Dean’s room was fairly messy, laundry thrown haphazardly in a pile though lingering t-shirts and jeans were draped here and there. There were posters on his walls, girls, football, family photos, nothing out of the ordinary. A few knick knacks here and there on a desk with a little lamp sitting on it. Castiel took it all in, even took in the smell of it. It smelled nice. It smelled like Dean. “I hope that my Mom didn’t grill you with any questions,” Dean began, grabbing his backpack and plopping down on his bed. “She always gets excited with new friends,” Dean muttered. Castiel almost choked. Friends. Him and Dean were-

“We’re friends?” Castiel asked, accidentally sounding slightly incredulous. Dean blinked up at him then smiled softly.

“Well, I was under the impression,” Dean told Cas, whose brain caught up with his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Castiel said, nodding. There was a pause in the air before Dean spoke.

“Well, we should probably get to work on this, it’s due Tuesday,” Dean said and Castiel nodded. Glancing over at Dean, slowly walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. Dean scooched over, making enough room for him as he pulled out his papers on the project.

The two worked on the project for a while, pretty much until Dean got fed up with everything and tossed the papers aside with a sigh. “Well, I’m hungry. You want something? There’s leftover pizza downstairs,” Dean told Castiel who shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer though,” Castiel said, watching Dean stand up.

“Well, I’m gonna go grab a slice, I’ll be back though,” Dean promised as he opened his door and slipped out, leaving it open a crack. Castiel smiled softly, looking back down at his papers. He was liking this so far, the way Dean acted around him, even if things were a little awkward. That didn’t really bother him. As long as he got to be with him, be with Dean. And maybe, now that they were apparently friends, maybe Dean would open up to him, maybe they would start sharing more about each other and then they would slowly fall for each other and then, then maybe Dean would want to take things farther and him and Cas would-

Castiel’s thoughts that were beginning to turn X-rated ceased when Dean wandered back into the room, this time holding a slice of cold pizza. Castiel watched him wander back over to the bed, sitting down next to Cas. “Well, I’ll be glad when this project is over,” Dean sighed. “Even though there will likely be many more even worse than this one.”

“Well, this one wasn’t too bad,” Castiel said, watching Dean bring his legs up onto the bed, sitting cross legged.

“Yeah, well, you’re like a super genius,” Dean argued and Castiel snorted.

“I’m not that smart Dean. You’re smart too, y’know,” Castiel said, looking over at Dean who scoffed, mouth full of pizza.

“Try telling my parents that,” Dean grumbled. “My Dad’s always ragging on me about my grades. Doesn’t help that Sam is like the World’s biggest overachiever,” Dean sighed. 

“Sam’s your brother, right?” Castiel inquired, having heard that Dean had a little brother. Sure enough, Dean nodded.

“Yeah. He’s thirteen and he’s already the smartest one in his class,” Dean told Cas. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of him and all but sometimes it gets old when he comes home with some good news from school and I don’t have anything to show my parents,” Dean explained. “You’re parents must be elated with the grades that you bring back home,” Dean said with a nod. Castiel grinned a bit, shaking his head.

“Well, you’d be surprised how they act. They always want more from me, always expect me to be something better. My Mother tries, but my Dad sometimes sounds like he just wants more and nothing else. Especially with the whole presenting thing,” Castiel told Dean, then immediately regretted his words. He shouldn’t have talked about presenting, he shouldn’t have brought it up. Now things were just going to be awkward. But, to his surprise, Dean just shrugged.

“Let me guess, they want you to present as an alpha,” Dean began. Castiel sighed and nodded.

“I have a huge family and I don’t know if there’s even an omega in it, it’s all alphas with the exception of a few betas. If I present as an omega they’ll kill me,” Castiel went on, feeling a little more open now that Dean was welcoming him to talk.

“Well, being an omega isn’t that bad. I mean, filling the role and trying to handle the stigma that comes with it is bad but I don’t think that omegas should be looked down upon,” Dean explained to Castiel who smiled softly. At least Dean had his head on straight.

“Well, it’s refreshing to hear that from you,” Castiel said, looking over at Dean who was finishing up his pizza.

“What, you thought that I hated omegas just because I’m on the football team?” Dean questioned. Castiel shrugged, looking down and away.

“No, it’s just, judging by your friends reactions to other kids at school who are omegas and then me, y’know, it’s just a little unexpected is all,” Castiel said softly. Dean paused before speaking.

“The rest of the football team, Alastair and those guys, they tease you a lot, don’t they?” Dean inquired, his tone cautious. Castiel shrugged, nodding.

“Yeah, they do. It’s nothing I can’t handle though, I’ve been dealing with it for awhile,” Castiel told Dean who frowned.

“Hey, if they keep, y’know, picking on you, just talk to me. I’ll talk to them,” Dean said. Castiel straightened up, tilting his head.

“You’d do that?” Castiel questioned, sounding a little surprised. Dean smiled softly and nodded.

“I hate when those guys pick on people. Sammy gets bullied at school and I wish that I could do something about it, but I can only do so much, y’know. I hate people who pick on others, so I try to do what I can to get the guys on the football team to shut up. I can’t control them though,” Dean explained.

“Then why bother talking to them?” Castiel inquired.

“Well, I can at least try to get through to them,” Dean said with a shrug. Castiel smiled softly, looking down.

“Well, it’s nice to know that you aren’t a dick,” Castiel teased, causing Dean to snort.

“Thanks, Cas, I’m glad that you think so,” Dean replied. There was a pause, a silence between them that wasn’t all that awkward, just kinda comfortable. It didn’t bother Dean nor Cas. It was kinda nice in all reality.

“We should probably get a little more work done on that project, we could probably finish it tonight if you really wanted,” Castiel began, and Dean let out a breath of air.

“Well, if it means that this will be done and over with I say that we do it,” Dean said, smiling over at Cas who couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Good.”

\---

An hour or so later Dean and Cas were finally done with the project, Dean letting out a sigh of relief when they were. “Finally,” Dean breathed out, looking between his papers and Cas’. Castiel smiled, huffing a breath of laughter.

“Yeah, I agree,” Castiel said, shuffling to get his papers together.

“I hope that not all of our projects are gonna be like this,” Dean mused. 

“Yeah, this is only our first one.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Dean sighed, causing Castiel to laugh a little. “Well, I’m just glad that I got you as a partner. At least you know what you’re doing,” Dean said with a grin and Castiel couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he ducked his head a bit.

“I’m glad that you’re my partner too, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, fiddling with his hands. Dean was about to speak but then a knock on the door came.

“Come in,” Dean called out, and the door opened, Dean’s Mother popping her head in. 

“I just wanted to see if Cas wanted to say for dinner. You’re really welcome to, Cas,” Mary welcomed, and Castiel smiled but shook his head.

“No, thank you for the offer, Mrs. Winchester but my parents will want me home soon,” Castiel said. 

“That’s fine, maybe next time,” she said with a smile, closing the door. Dean sighed once he heard her footsteps fade.

“Like I said, she gets excited with new friends,” Dean told Castiel who laughed a little.

“It’s fine, really,” Castiel said, gathering his papers. “I should really go though, my parents will throw a fit if I’m late for dinner,” Castiel sighed as he put his things back into his bag. Dean stood up, stretching, Castiel pretending that he didn’t stare at the little patch of Dean’s tummy that peaked out when Dean’s shirt rose up over the line of his jeans. Castiel stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Thanks for having me over and everything,” Castiel said as Dean led him out of his room and down the stairs.

“It’s no problem, seriously,” Dean insisted as Castiel opened the front door, taking the first few steps out of Dean’s house.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday,” Castiel said with a shy little smile, looking up at Dean.

“Yeah, see you then,” Dean said, giving Cas one last smile before closing the door. Castiel simply paused, smiling to himself as he headed towards his car. He knew that it wasn’t much, but he felt like he had just accomplished a massive feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, let me know what you guys thought!!! I know that this chapter was probably really boring but I promise you that things get un-boring very soon *waggles eyebrows* Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have something you want to send me or you want to talk to me and have an awkward, shy friendship with my like Cas has with Dean <3 Thank you guys so so much for reading and sticking with this story, I hope that all of you guys are doing well :D


	5. Bonding Over Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean do a little bonding over books, their friendship growing much to Cas' surprise and his great approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're moving along slowly here folks but nonetheless we are MOVING which is good. I hope that you guys like this chapter, it's simple and it's short but it's part of the story so hopefully you guys don't think that it's awful!!

On Monday, Castiel slid into his seat at lunch with a soft smile on his face, one that caught Charlie’s attention. “What are you so happy about?” Charlie inquired. Castiel shook his head.

“No, nothing, it’s just Dean is actually being nice to me, I went over his house this weekend,” Castiel explained.

“Well, that’s good,” Chuck said and Charlie nodded.

“I’m still a little skeptical on this whole thing,” Garth said, squinting.

“Why?” Charlie questioned.

“Well, he’s the most popular guy in school or one of them at least, I just wouldn’t expect him to be so nice,” Garth told them and Castiel shrugged.

“Well, maybe he’s a dick to me behind my back,” Cas said, earning a nudge from Charlie.

“I’m sure that he’s just being a nice guy,” Charlie reassured them all.

“I hope so, I have to deal with him the rest of the semester,” Castiel sighed. “How's your project coming along, Chuck?” Castiel inquired. Chuck shrugged.

“It's coming along. Meg asked about you,” Chuck told Cas who fought the urge to groan.

“What’d you tell her?” Castiel questioned.

“I just told her that you were fine. And single,” Chuck added with a twinkle in his eye.

“Chuck,” Castiel groaned.

“Well, she's gonna find out one way or another,” Chuck said.

“You should give her a second chance, Cas. It sounds like she still likes you,” Charlie suggested. Castiel sighed, picking at his food.

“Yeah, whatever,” Castiel mumbled.

“So, should I tell her that you're very interested?” Chuck teased. Castiel pointed a finger at him.

“Chuck, don't you dare. I swear to God, I will kill you,” Castiel threatened, earning a chuckle from Chuck who raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Yeah, yeah, alright, I got it,” Chuck told Castiel who relaxed in his seat.

“Speaking of relationships, what's the status between you and Jo?” Garth questioned Charlie who rolled her eyes.

“There is no status to begin with. She barely looks my way,” Charlie told them, Garth raising an eyebrow in response.

“I've seen her look your way multiple times,” Garth told her. Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, I think she might feel differently than you think she feels,” Castiel told her.

“Have you tried talking to her?” Chuck questioned and Charlie shook her head.

“Your locker is like right next to hers,” Garth stated and Charlie ducked her head. “Don't tell me that you, Charlie Bradbury, are shy,” Garth said with a little grin. Charlie blushed.

“So what? I'm entitled to being shy,” Charlie grumbled.

“Just try talking to her sometime,” Castiel suggested.

“I can't just _talk to her_ , Cas, I'm awkward, I’ll probably end up saying the exact wrong thing,” Charlie informed him.

“Or you could say the exact _right_ thing and you guys could hit it off,” Chuck said.

“Exactly. Just try talking to her sometime,” Garth said. Charlie sighed.

“Yeah, whatever,” she relented.

“Well, tell us how it went when you do talk to her,” Castiel said, earning a look from Charlie.

“I will.”

\---

Castiel managed to make it through the rest of the day unharmed, awaiting Dean's presence patiently during Chemistry. When he got there Castiel had to hide a smile. “Hey,” Dean greeted as he sat next to Castiel, dropping his things. Castiel let a small smile creep onto his face.

“Hey,” Castiel replied.

“Oh, hey, you forgot this at my house,” Dean said, pulling a book out of his backpack and handing it to Castiel. It was Cas’ copy of ‘Catcher in The Rye’ his favorite book, one that was worn from the fact that he carried it with him nearly everywhere he went.

“Oh, thank you, I was looking for that,” Castiel said, taking the book from Dean's hands.

“For English or just personal reading?” Dean inquired, watching Cas put the book back in his bag, taking out his Chemistry work.

“Just personal reading. It's my favorite book, I carry it almost everywhere,” Castiel explained, hoping that Dean wasn't about to judge him. But instead Dean just smiled, looking over at him.

“That's weird, it's my favorite book too,” Dean told Cas who couldn't help but grin.

“Really?” Castiel questioned and Dean nodded.

“I know I probably don't look like it but I like to read when I have the time,” Dean explained.

“What do you like to read?” Castiel questioned.

“A lot of sci-fi, I like Vonnegut, he's one of my favorites. You sound like you do a lot of reading too,” Dean ventured earning an eager nod from Castiel.

“I read all the time. I don't have too many hobbies and I don't play any sports so reading takes up a lot of my time,” Castiel told Dean who nodded.

“What do you like to read?” Dean inquired.

“I’ll read anything really but I like fantasy and I like the classics too. That's one of the reasons that English is probably my favorite subject,” Castiel told Dean.

“Yeah, English is probably my strongest subject. I suck at Math and I'm not too fond of Chemistry. I can stand History though,” Dean explained.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Castiel told Dean. Dean was about to speak but it was then that Mr. Devereaux interrupted them, calming the class down so they could start. Castiel and Dean both settled into their seats, Castiel with a small smile on his face. It was nice to know that him and Dean had at least something in common.

\---

Instead of their usual parting of ways when class was over, Dean actually followed Cas to his locker, the two discussing books the whole way. Castiel learned which books Dean hated, which ones he loved, and they even had a few friendly arguments over certain ones. In the end though, Cas ended up at his locker with Dean by his side. “Well, I should probably go, I have football practice tonight,” Dean informed Castiel who nodded.

“Thanks for giving me my book back,” Castiel thanked Dean, looking down at his feet with a shy smile. Dean waved his hand dismissively.

“It's nothing. Thanks for holding that conversation with me, I hope that I didn't bore you or anything,” Dean said and Castiel shook his head.

“No, you didn't bore me. You're fun to talk to,” Castiel said softly, glancing up to catch Dean's reaction. Dean just smiled a smile that made Cas’ heart jump.

“Yeah, you are too, Cas,” Dean told him and Cas just wanted to melt then and there. “I’ll see you later,” Dean said after a pause and Castiel smiled, most likely blushing as he looked down.

“You too,” Castiel said softly, glancing up to watch Dean walk away. He fought the urge to grin like an idiot as he turned to his locker, taking out the books he needed to put back in his backpack. So far, he was real fucking glad that he got paired Dean as a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! I know that this might be a slow-going fic but thank you to everyone of you who are tuning in anyways and liking it anyways!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me, I'm nice, I promise :) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3


	6. Surprise, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally presents, but the result doesn't please Cas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's Chapter Six!! It's pretty much what you guys were expecting the whole time, I think that we all knew that Cas was going to be an omega. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter, it's not much, but then again most of these chapters are short!!

The next few days went by and Dean continued to prove that he really wasn't a dick and he really was interested in Cas as a person. Castiel had to admit that he was surprised, but he wasn't about to complain, not when it was now a habit that Dean walked Cas to his locker. And apparently Dean had been serious when he had said that he would talk to the guys on the football team because no one had bothered Cas, no one had tripped him in the halls. Soon, it wasn’t just days that were passing, it was weeks and Castiel and Dean were growing closer. Cas was beginning to relax around Dean, he wasn’t so scared of Dean’s reactions to things or how Dean would treat him. Castiel went over his house a few more times, got to know his family, finally met Sam. Things were going well, really well actually, and Cas couldn’t have been happier. But then a little disruption presented itself.

Castiel woke up one morning as per usual, but something was… off. Castiel wasn’t just waking up because of his alarm, his alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. He was waking up because he was hot. Hot and really uncomfortable. 

He huffed a breath, tossing his sheets aside. It was Fall, the nights and early mornings were chilly, why was he hot? He couldn’t explain it, but he felt different, he was practically sweating and he felt like his skin didn’t fit him. He shifted around trying to get comfortable, but he couldn’t. He was just so damned _hot_. And as he was shifting, he felt something on his thigh, something… something that was wet. He furrowed his brow and reached down past the line of his pants, swiping his fingers across it. He brought it up to inspect it in the dim morning light of his bedroom. It was clear, it didn’t smell like anything. And then his sleep hazed brain caught up with him. Slick. It was slick. He blinked, his eyes widening at the realization. He was presenting, he was finally presenting and he was presenting as an omega. And he was in heat. “ _Shit_ ,” Castiel hissed under his breath. What was he going to do now? He was dead, his parents were going to kill him. And omega in the family? No, no way, that wasn’t going to go over well. He reached over and grabbed his phone. It was about forty five minutes before his actual alarm for school went off, his parents likely weren’t up yet. Maybe if he snuck downstairs, got out of the house before they noticed. He could go to the store and get some heat suppressants, they would kick in soon enough, right? No, there was no way that they would kick in that quickly if Cas was already in heat.

Castiel scrambled out of bed, hurriedly throwing on some clothes, not caring what clothes they were, just needing to get out of the house. He knew that his parents would find out eventually, but he didn’t want them to know, not yet, not when he had barely accepted the fact that he was an omega, that he was _in heat_. Should he skip school? Should he just nix it altogether? How would everyone else act if he went to school like this? He knew that most kids at school that were omegas were on heat suppressants just because they didn’t want to rile up the alphas, but there were rumored to be a few that didn’t take the suppressants for whatever reason, whether it be against their principal or they just couldn’t afford them, either way. So maybe, Cas didn’t have to skip school. He just had to go out, get the suppressants, start on them and get through the day. When he came home at night he would just have to deal with his parents. He could do that, right? He could manage. 

Castiel rushed downstairs, grabbing a granola bar and his keys and his wallet, backpack too before scrawling some bullshit note on why he had to leave early so that his parents didn’t freak out. He closed the door as quietly as possible and headed towards his car. He got in, putting the keys in the ignition and heading out towards the nearest open convenience store.

Castiel managed to get to a store that was open and he managed to get the suppressants with no trouble. He immediately took the first pill in his car, praying that it would kick in soon enough. He had some time to kill so he simply drove around for a bit, taking some deep breaths and taking in the statement that no, he wasn’t a beta, no, he wasn’t an alpha, he was an omega. There was no changing that. He just had to accept that, and in due time, his parents would too, right? They had to.

Castiel sighed, his nerves racing as he eventually pulled into the school parking lot. He still felt awful, he was hot and his heart was beating faster than usual and he was horny as Hell, and all of those things combined did not paint a pretty picture.

Castiel swallowed thickly as he got out of his car, locking it and heading towards the building. He got in with no trouble, walked the halls with a few people notably sniffing the air or pausing as he walked past. Cas just kept his head down the whole time, getting to all of his classes on time and trying to stay out of everybody’s way. When he got to lunch, Charlie immediately knew that something was up since after all, she was an alpha. She looked over at Cas curiously, and Castiel looked back at her nervously. “Cas, did you, are you…?” she began, unsure of how to word her question. Chuck and Garth who were both betas sensed nothing, but Cas soon told them what exactly had happened. He let out a breath of air before speaking.

“I presented, and I presented as an omega and yes, I’m in heat,” Castiel said, his words all a rush, falling from his lips in one quick stream. 

“Well, at least you finally presented,” Garth said after a long pause.

“Yeah, but an omega? Do you know how much my parents are going to hate me for this?” Castiel questioned.

“Cas, just calm down, they won’t hate you,” Charlie soothed, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“You don’t know my parents. You should hear their views on omegas, how omegas are just for breeding, how that’s their only purpose,” Castiel said, feeling his emotions swirling inside of him. He had heard that that was another part of heat, that you got emotional during it. God forbid if he started fucking crying over this whole thing.

“Just try to stay calm,” Charlie went on.

“How am I supposed to stay calm?” Cas snapped before dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his temples. “I’m screwed, I’m so fucking screwed,” Castiel muttered to himself.

“Cas, you’re gonna be alright. Just get through today, worry about everything else later,” Charlie told him, her voice calm. Castiel sighed, nodding.

“You’re right, I just have to get through today, just get through today,” Castiel sighed, pushing aside the thought of what the family dinner would be like that night. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe things would be okay.

\---

Dean smelled it before Cas even came into the room. Fresh cut grass, flowers, crisp water. Just, fresh things, nice things. Dean sniffed the air, wondering if someone in class was in heat. For all he knew, every omega that was in the class was on suppressants, did one of them go off of theirs? Dean was in the midst of looking around the class, trying to find the source of the smell when it got even worse. Fuck, where was that smell coming from? And then Cas walked in the door and Dean knew the second that he saw him that it was Cas, it was Cas who smelled like every wonderful thing that Dean had ever smelled, like fresh baked pie, his Mom’s. Like clean laundry and an Ocean breeze. Dean kept his eyes trained on Cas as Cas walked in with his head down, practically slinking into class. He slid into his seat next to Dean and Dean tried his best not to just fucking jump Cas then and there. It was even worse when Cas looked up at him. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were wide, his cheeks pink, lips full and parted. He was a fucking vision and Dean wanted nothing more than to slam him up against a wall and- “I finally presented. I’m an omega,” Castiel informed Dean as though Dean didn’t already know. “I’m, I’m in heat,” Castiel went on, blushing as he avoided Dean’s gaze. Dean just blinked. What was he supposed to say to that? He wasn’t even fully sure that he could talk his mouth had gone dry and his throat had closed up and Christ, when did it get so hot in there?

Dean couldn’t deny that he liked Cas, liked him a little more than usual friends do. He had been skeptical at first since he had heard about him, the unpresented nerd who didn’t have almost any friends. But he got to know him, and he got to like him. He was funny, witty, smart. He was a nice kid, how could Dean not like him? It definitely helped that he was attractive with those full pink lips and those chiseled cheekbones, that dark hair that Dean wanted to run his fingers through. And now that Cas was in heat, boy did that make things a thousand times worse. “I’m, um, sorry that you have to deal with me, I bought some heat suppressants that will hopefully kick in soon, but I totally get it if you want to be paired with someone else as a partner or-”

“No!” Dean said a little too enthusiastically, causing Cas to startle a little. Dean cleared his throat, shaking his head. “No, no, Cas, you don’t have to apologize, I don’t mind, I’m not gonna think of you any differently or anything. It doesn’t mean anything to me, you’re still my friend,” Dean explained softly. Castiel smiled softly, still avoiding his gaze.

“You’re not making a good case for yourself if you’re friends with the biggest nerd and now omega in the school,” Castiel said, glancing up at Dean from underneath his lashes, a look that would be so much better if Cas had Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean swallowed at the thought, trying to bring his focus back to the original conversation. He grinned, shaking his head.

“I couldn’t care less.”

\---

Both Dean and Castiel managed to make it through the rest of the class without actively grabbing each other and making out right in the middle of the classroom. Dean even walked Cas back to his locker as though nothing had changed between them. Cas didn’t notice, but every alpha who even looked Cas’ way, Dean shot a glare. When Castiel finally got to his locker, safe and unharmed, he looked shyly down at his feet, smiling. “Thank you for, I don’t know, everything. You’ve been really nice to me and I appreciate it,” Castiel said quietly, looking up at Dean through his lashes once more, a look that was definitely going to give Dean a boner if he wasn’t careful.

“Seriously, Cas, you don’t have to thank me. Just stay safe, text me later, alright?” Dean said, and Castiel nodded.

“I will,” he said, and Dean nodded.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean bid as he began to walk away. Castiel gave a small little wave of his hand.

“You too,” he said, watching Dean walk away and down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Castiel let out a great sigh. It had taken all of his willpower to not rip Dean’s clothes off right in the middle of the classroom. He was just hoping that those suppressants would kick in soon, he wasn’t sure if he was going to last any longer like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!! Maybe a few of you were actually surprised that Cas presented as an omega, who knows!! As always, [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys have questions or want to be my friend, whatever is cool :) Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with the story, I hope that you guys are liking it so far!! <3


	7. There A Reason It's Called 'Heat'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big enough problem in itself for Cas to try and deal with the urges that come with his heat, but the even bigger problem is when he has to tell his parents about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile (or maybe it hasn't been as long as I thought?) I kept forgetting to post and eventually I remembered however, so now I'm here to bring you another installment of Exception!!!

Castiel got home to an empty house, luckily enough for him, and indulged in it by immediately stripping himself of all his clothes before walking up to his room, throwing them into a heap of laundry and tossing his backpack aside. There was obviously a reason why it was called _heat_ because Cas felt like he had been burning up all day. He flopped down on his bed, limbs spread out as he just laid there and breathed. He thought about just how exactly he was going to tell his parents that he had finally presented as an omega. Both his Mother and Father were alphas so they would likely smell him the second that they got in the house. Maybe he should just be straightforward, just not even bother with excuses. There weren’t many excuses to be made in the first place.

Castiel sighed, shifting where he laid. He began to think over his day, over how things went when he told Charlie and Chuck and Garth and Dean. Dean. Fuck, Dean. Dean was an alpha, he would be perfect for Cas. He obviously smelt Cas, he could smell his heat. What was he thinking? Was he thinking what Cas was thinking? Because Cas was definitely thinking about what Dean’s knot would feel tied up inside him, what it would feel like to have Dean’s cock pounding into him, Dean’s hands all over his body, his breath ghosting his neck, teeth closing around the skin there, claiming him, letting everyone else know that they could fuck off because Castiel belonged to Dean and Dean belonged to Cas. Castiel groaned at the thought as he felt something drip down his thigh. Slick, more slick.

Castiel adjusted himself, sitting up and then sitting back on his heels. He brought a tentative hand back and spread his cheeks, brushing a finger over his hole. It was about ten times more sensitive than usual. He bit his lip as he slowly slid one finger in with a pleased little sigh. He pumped that finger in and out, getting used to the stretch of it before he slid in a second finger, scissoring himself open, stretching himself even more and relishing in the feeling of it. He simply fucked those two fingers in and out before he began crooking his fingers, searching for his prostate. When he found it, he let loose a moan, massaging over it and feeling a trickle of precome leak out of the head of his fully hardened cock.

He huffed a breath, trying to find a better angle as he paused, leaning forwards and letting his cheek rest against the mattress, his ass in the air. He sighed happily at the position, imagining that it was Dean behind him, Dean opening him up, getting Cas ready to take his knot. Castiel moaned at just the imagery of it and slid a third finger into the mix, praying that maybe once he orgasmed, his heat would subside for a moment. 

He worked those three fingers in and out of himself as he let his hips move with them in needy, greedy little motions as he shoved himself back on them. He was letting out little whines and whimpers by now, little pants of, ‘So so good’ and, ‘Fuck, oh God’. He could feel himself starting to get close, and he was debating whether or not he wanted to touch his cock, wrap a hand around himself and jack himself off, but he came to the conclusion that he wanted to come on his fingers, to come untouched just like he would if Dean was behind him, fucking into him hard and fast at just the right angle so that Cas would be screaming his name, coming on just his knot alone. Castiel whimpered at the thought, his hips working faster now, his fingers going at a fevered pace. He needed it, he needed Dean, he needed a knot, he needed something inside of him, something thick, something lasting, he needed it, needed it so so bad. Castiel let out a dirty, low moan, the heat that was running through him beginning to pulsate. He was so close, he just needed a few more thrusts of his fingers, needed to hit just the right spot. He let out a hitched breath, waiting, just thinking of what it would feel like to have someone knot him. And it was only seconds later that he was coming with a groan, shooting all over the sheets as his fingers slowed inside of him.

Castiel paused, breathing heavily as he just let his fingers rest inside of him for a moment just like a knot would if someone had fucked him. Reluctantly, however, he pulled them out, sitting back on his heels before collapsing backwards with a sigh. He had been right that the orgasm would stave off the effects of his heat, but only for so long. Still, he basked in what reprieve it offered, once more praying that the suppressants would kick in soon.

\---

Castiel took a shower afterwards, pretending as though maybe he could wash his own scent away if he scrubbed hard enough. Sadly, he knew that it would do nothing other than maybe make him feel a bit better. He got into his pajamas and stayed in his room, working on his homework until he heard the door downstairs open. He froze, hoping that if he stayed in his room maybe no one would bother him and he could wait until dinner to deal with the issue. Unfortunately, however, minutes later there was a knock on his door. Castiel took a breath before he spoke. “Come in,” he said, watching his Mother’s head pop into view as she opened the door, a curious look on her face.

“Cas, did you, did you finally present?” she inquired cautiously. Castiel took another breath and nodded.

“I’m, I’m an omega. I’m in heat,” Castiel told her, and her face turned grim. 

“An omega,” she said, tasting the words. Castiel bit his lip.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, knowing that he shouldn’t have to apologize for his natural biology, but still, that made no difference to him. His Mother sighed, looking down.

“We’ll talk with your Father about this at dinner,” was all she said before she was closing the door and her footsteps were fading down the hallway. Castiel sighed, his stomach twisting. At least she hadn’t reacted worse than that.

\---

Dinner was just about as tense as it could get. Castiel knew that his Mother had told his Father just by the way his jaw was clenched and his eyes were set downwards. Castiel barely ate, just picked at his meal, occasionally taking a small bite of something. Everything had been silent until finally his Mother sighed and spoke. “Well, I think that we should tackle the issue at hand,” she began, looking between Castiel and his Father. His Father sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed, and Castiel practically shrunk in his seat. “An omega, and omega in the family,” he began, and Castiel looked down, focusing on his food. “Castiel, you know that our family is nearly all alphas, a few betas as the exception,” he went on. “You also know how your Mother and I feel about omegas,” he said. Castiel held his breath. “We know that you can’t help it, but we were expecting more from you,” he stated, and Castiel’s heart sank in his chest. It was never enough, was it, nothing he did was enough for his family. “Your Mother and I discussed this before dinner. We want you to take care of yourself. We want you on suppressants but we aren’t buying them for you, that money is coming from your own bank account. You’re responsible for yourself now, Castiel.”

“You’re not, you’re not kicking me out, are you?” Castiel inquired, looking up. Castiel’s Dad sighed, shaking his head.

“No, you’re still our son, you’re staying with us until you can find a mate and finish high school. We don’t know what you’ll do for a living, like I said, you know that your Mother and I don’t believe in omegas holding their own and graduating college, making careers, but still, it’s your life,” he finished. Castiel nodded, looking back down at his food.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, his voice quiet, submissive. Both his Mother and Father sighed.

“It’s alright, Castiel,” his Mother said, looking over at him with a sad smile. Castiel offered a weak smile back, feeling like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you guys thought!! I hope that this chapter wasn't too sad or anything for you guys, I know that it was a little rough with Cas getting that reaction from his parents but hopefully it wasn't too heartbreaking!! [Here's](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) my tumblr in case you want to follow me or stalk me or whatever you'd like :) Thank you guys so much for sticking with this fic, I hope that you guys are enjoying it!!


	8. In His Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Dean and Cas aren't mated, Dean does prove to show some possessiveness over him; especially because he's in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that this chapter is really short and I know that I haven't updated in like forever so I do have to apologize for that!! Hopefully all you guys can forgive me, we're only two chapters away from the end anyways!!

The next day Castiel went to school, slinking back in the building. His heat was beginning to subside thanks to the pills, but he still smelt wonderful to all the alphas in the building. Including Dean. When he went to lunch he told Garth and Chuck and Charlie what his parent’s reactions had been and he had gained sympathy from all of them, even a hug from Charlie. He then went on to the rest of his classes, finishing the day off with Chemistry, sliding into his seat next to Dean. Dean could tell the minute Cas walked in that something was up. Not only did he look bad but he smelled different. “What’s wrong?” Dean inquired as Castiel fished in his bag for his books and his papers.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Castiel mumbled, glancing over at Dean.

“You’re… different,” Dean said simply, studying Cas’ actions intently. Castiel sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s just, I told my parents, they found out that I’m an omega and they don’t support me at all, they’re practically disappointed in me, fuck, they are disappointed in me. They said that I was responsible for myself now and that I have to buy my own suppressants and everything,” Castiel went on, and Dean took it in, immediately getting the urge to punch Cas’ parents in the face.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean said, knowing that there was nearly nothing he could say that would make things better. Castiel shook his head.

“No, it’s fine,” Castiel dismissed him, but Dean shook his head.

“No, Cas, it’s not fine. You don’t deserve to be treated like that, you deserve so much more. Just because you’re an omega, that doesn’t mean anything, that doesn’t make you any less of a person. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re kind, you’re more than just an omega,” Dean said, voice completely sincere. Castiel looked over at Dean, finding kind green eyes staring back at him. Castiel and Dean simply looked at each other for a moment, Castiel’s eyes roaming Dean’s face. Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little at the words.

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me,” Castiel said softly. A little smile tugged at Dean’s lips. 

“No problem. It’s true,” Dean said. Another staring contest was held between the two before Castiel cleared his throat and looked back down at his work, waiting for Mr. Devereaux to start the class.

\---

Another project was assigned during class so Dean invited Cas over once more so they could work on it. Dean walked Cas to his locker as always and by the time they reached Cas’ locker Cas was feeling a bit better than he was in the morning. “Hey, don’t get down on yourself, alright? And text me later,” Dean said as Cas undid the combination on his locker. Castiel smiled softly and nodded. Dean smiled. “Good. I’ll see you later,” Dean bid before he began walking away.

“Bye, Dean,” Castiel said, watching him walk down the hall before he went back to getting his things into his backpack. Everything was going fine and Castiel was just about to think over Dean’s words and think that maybe he was right and maybe he really was deserving and kind. But then he felt a presence behind him and he froze.

“Heard that you presented. Fucking finally,” Alastair sighed, right behind Castiel. Castiel took a breath and turned to face him. “And you presented as an omega. That is like the cherry on top, isn’t it? Practically everyone in the school can smell you, you stink,” he informed Castiel who clenched his jaw. Castiel held his breath as Alastair stepped closer, opening his mouth to speak when a different voice presented itself.

“Hey, Alastair, back off,” Dean said as he began walking towards Castiel and Alastair. Alastair huffed a breath of laughter.

“What, you’re gonna defend him? C’mon Dean, don’t tell me that you actually like Cas. He’s the biggest fucking loser in the school,” Alastair told Dean who shook his head.

“He’s not a loser and I told you to back off,” Dean repeated himself.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Alastair asked with a smug grin on his face.

“I’ll take care of you myself,” Dean grit out. Alastair huffed another breath of laughter, stepping clear into Dean’s personal space.

“Is that a promise, Winchester?”

Dean reached out a hand, grabbing the collar of Alastair’s shirt and tugging him forwards. “I can promise you that if you lay a single hand on him, you’re fucking dead, got it?” Dean snarled. Alastair blinked, the smile fading from his face. He pushed Dean away, taking a few steps back.

“Alright, Christ, lay off, Dean,” Alastair grumbled.

“You lay off first,” Dean told him.

“Yeah, whatever,” Alastair mumbled, shooting Dean a glare before walking off. Castiel just blinked, gaping over at Dean whose face was a little flushed, his eyes fractionally wider. Dean sighed, glancing at Cas before glancing at the floor.

“Dean, you didn’t have to do that,” Castiel said, and Dean shook his head.

“No, no, I wanted to. Like I said, you don’t deserve, y’know, those assholes being mean to you like that,” Dean informed Castiel who couldn’t help but smile softly as he looked downwards.

“Well, um, thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it,” Castiel thanked Dean.

“Seriously, it was nothing,” Dean reassured Castiel. There was a silence between the two before Dean finally spoke. “Well, I, uh, better go,” Dean said and Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, I, um, have to get back home too,” Castiel said.

“I’ll see you later,” Dean said, shooting Castiel an awkward smile before turning to walk away.

“Yeah, you too,” Castiel said softly, feeling something warm sprouting in his stomach, for what reason he didn’t really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that you guys liked it, like I said, we only have two more chapters to go!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to come talk to me, I did just close prompts so you'll have to settle for sending me headcannons and talking to me :D Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well!! <3


	9. Dean Spills The Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk at a party, Dean finally confesses his feelings towards Cas. Cas, however, doubts the legitimacy of them since after all Dean was blind drunk. It'll take some coaxing from Dean to convince him that what was said was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter will kind of be an epilogue since things have kind of been solidified here but they get even m o r e solidified next chapter if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ANYWAYS I hope that you guys like this chapter, it's been a long time coming but FINALLY. So, read away!!

The weeks went by and Castiel got more and more used to the idea of being an omega. He didn’t tell his parents, but he completely disagreed with them on what an omega should do or should look like. Castiel knew that he was going to go on to go to college, that he was going to go on to have a career, he wasn’t just made for breeding. No, he had other plans. He started to hold his head higher as the days passed and as Dean grew closer to him. Dean defended him at every chance he got and he was always good to Cas. Cas came out of his shell around Dean and things started to look up for Cas. Castiel even agreed to go to a party with Dean. It did take a fair amount of pleading on Dean’s part but still, Cas agreed and that brought him to where he was now, in the middle of a party that was taking place at Cas’ couin Gabriel’s house. Castiel pretty much stayed by Dean’s side the whole time, but at one point Meg found Cas and pulled him aside, much to Cas’ distaste. And apparently Meg had kept Castiel for a while because when Dean got back to find Cas he was completely and utterly blind drunk. He plopped down on the couch next to Cas with a blissed out grin on his face. “You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” Castiel asked, amusement in his tone. Dean grinned, nodding.

“Pretty much,” he replied, his words slurred just the slightest. He handed his drink out to Cas, but Castiel shook his head.

“I’m good,” Castiel told him and Dean shrugged, taking a sip from the drink himself. Castiel watched, eyeing his lips before turning his head.

“I saw that,” Dean said, and Castiel turned his head back to Dean, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Saw what?” Castiel inquired. Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“You know what,” he said, and Castiel tilted his head. “Aw, no, don’t give me that head tilt,” Dean said and Castiel raised his eyebrow. “You were staring at my lips,” Dean said. Castiel blushed, blinking before shaking his head.

“No, no, I wasn’t,” Castiel argued.

“Mmm, yes you were. You don’t have to pretend Cas, I see you stare at me all the time,” Dean informed Castiel who turned even redder.

“I don’t stare at you,” Cas stated. Dean smirked.

“Would it make you feel better if I said that I stare at you too?” Dean inquired. Castiel blinked, parting his lips. “Want me to let you in on a little secret?” Dean questioned, still smirking. Castiel blinked again but ultimately nodded.

“I guess,” Castiel said, and Dean motioned him closer and closer and closer until Dean’s breath was tickling Cas’ ear, sending shivers down Cas’ spine.

“I think that you’re really cute,” Dean whispered right into Cas’ ear. Castiel choked, pulling away from Dean.

“You what?” Castiel questioned.

“I think that you’re really cute,” Dean said, his voice now loud enough for others to hear.

“Christ, Dean, keep your voice down,” Castiel said, looking around them.

“And I can’t believe that you finally presented as an omega. God, you were so fucking sexy when you were in heat,” Dean went on. Castiel could feel his face flaming. Was Dean serious, was he really being serious? Did he really think what he was saying or was he just drunk?

“Dean,” Castiel began, his tone bordering on, ‘shut up’ and ‘keep talking’. Dean obviously took it as ‘keep talking’, however.

“Fuck, wanted to mark you up right then and there you smelled so good,” Dean sighed, staring right into Cas’ eyes. Castiel swallowed, simply staring back. “There’s still a chance to, y’know. We could go upstairs if you wanted,” Dean began, his tone inviting. Castiel grit his teeth and shook his head. Dean was drunk, he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“No, Dean, you’re drunk,” Castiel said and Dean frowned.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said, but Castiel just shook his head again and rose from the couch.

“I should go, really,” Castiel said, and Dean immediately straightened up, still frowning.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, worry in his tone as though he feared that Cas was going to get hurt if he left.

“I’m going home. Just, make sure you get home tonight alright, don’t do anything stupid and don’t-” but then Cas’ words were cut off because Dean surged forwards, slamming his lips into Cas’. Castiel made a noise of surprise into the kiss, immediately tensing up. But then, he relaxed a little, feeling the moment, Dean’s lips soft and sweet and pressed insistently against his own. Castiel felt Dean’s tongue lick sloppily across the seam of Cas’ mouth and Castiel couldn’t help but part his lips, letting Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth. Dean tasted of mostly beer, but he tasted sweet, he tasted like something else. Like something addicting. Castiel admittedly got lost in the kiss for a moment before he realized that this wasn’t right, that Dean was drunk, that Cas shouldn’t be doing this when Dean wasn’t in his right mind and they were _friends_ and nothing else. Castiel pulled away, and Dean looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

“What are you doing?” Dean murmured, his eyes searching Cas’ face. 

“You’re drunk, Dean. I’m going home. I’ll see you on Monday,” Castiel sighed before he turned, fighting his way through the crowd of people. Sure something in Cas’ stomach was sinking when it should have been soaring because Dean just _kissed Cas_ and wasn’t that what Cas had wanted for years? But it just wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right. Castiel could only hope that one day it would be right and it would feel right.

\---

That Monday at school Dean was at a loss. He had completely blacked out at Gabriel’s party and he remembered barely anything and he practically still had a headache. He had remembered that Cas had come with him though, so when Chemistry rolled around and Cas was there in his seat, Dean was expecting to get all the information he needed from Cas. But Cas was surprisingly unhelpful. And… off. “So, you don’t remember anything? Like at all?” Castiel inquired, his heart beating a million times faster than usual. Dean shook his head and Castiel nearly let out a sigh of relief. But at the same time, his heart cracked a little bit. So, apparently everything Dean said wasn’t true, right?

“What happened?” Dean inquired, having a feeling that something happened that Castiel didn’t want to talk about. Castiel just shook his head.

“No, nothing, it was just a normal party, you got really drunk, you didn’t do anything stupid, at least to my knowledge,” Castiel said, not even looking over at Dean. Dean looked over at him, furrowing his brow.

“Cas, are you sure?” Dean inquired. Castiel bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah,” Castiel replied curtly. Dean was about to speak but Mr. Devereaux interrupted them and both of them had to quiet, going back to taking notes.

\---

Over the next few days, Dean knew that something was wrong because Cas didn’t let Dean walk him to his locker and he was being surprisingly cold with him. It wasn’t that Cas was mad at Dean, he was more mad at himself and taking it out on Dean. Castiel wasn’t really sure what was right and what was wrong, if Dean really felt the way he felt or if he was just saying that because he had been drunk. So, Castiel did what came naturally and he distanced himself from Dean because he wasn’t sure what else there was to do. Things finally came to a halt, however, when Alastair approached Dean a few days into the week. “Where’s your boyfriend?” he inquired, and at first Dean just rolled his eyes because he thought that it was just regular teasing.

“Fuck off, Alastair, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend” Dean said, not even turning around to face him.

“Seriously, Winchester? You were making out with him in the middle of the room at Gabriel’s party,” Alastair informed him and Dean’s blood froze. Was he being serious?

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, turning to face Alastair. Alastair raised his eyebrow.

“What, you don’t remember shoving your tongue down his throat?” 

“You’re being serious.”

“Yeah, half the school knows and you don’t?” Alastair said, amusement in his tone. Dean blinked, shoving his books in his locker and closing it. If he was quick enough he could still catch Cas, he was probably still at his locker. Dean just grabbed his backpack and darted down the hallway, heading towards Cas’ locker. It made sense now. He had kissed Cas and now Cas was probably in an awkward place because he probably didn’t feel the same way. And before Dean could really think it through, think that maybe things were better the way they were because If he liked Cas and Castiel didn’t like him maybe they could just pretend, right, pretend that it never happened? Before his brain could catch up with his heart he was standing at Cas’ locker, Cas just closing it and about to walk away.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out. Castiel just blinked over at him.

“Um, yeah?” Castiel replied.

“I kissed you at that party,” Dean blurted out, and Castiel blinked before blushing, looking downwards.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel said, and Dean shook his head.

“Yeah, I do.”

“You were drunk, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice flat.

“That doesn’t mean that I didn’t want it,” Dean said, and that resonated through Cas. He looked up and blinked at Dean, his brow slowly knitting together.

“Dean,” Castiel began, but he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say.

“Cas, please tell me that you feel the same way, I don’t want to fuck things up between us but I just want you to know that I really do like you and when I kissed you I just, I meant it and-” but before Dean could continue Castiel was surging forwards, pressing his lips sweetly to Dean’s. Dean was shocked at first, and he tensed a bit, but then he slowly relaxed when he felt Cas’ hand, warm and soft land on the side of his face, comforting and grounding and add that to his lips that were smooth and sweet it was all perfect.

The kiss was sweet, no tongue, just the sweet meeting of lips before Castiel pulled away with a fond little smile on his face. “So, I’ll take that as a yes?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter, nodding.

“Yeah, you can take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you guys thought!!! Maybe you're glad that things turned out this way and you're happy that Dean managed to confess his feelings like that or maybe you hoped for them to come out some other way, who knows!!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to come talk to me or follow me or stalk me, whatever's cool B) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that you're excited for the next chapter!!!


	10. A Finale With Fireworks And Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's confession of how he feels about Cas, and Cas' confession about how he feels about Dean, things even themselves out and what is imminent happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like it's been forever since I updated!!! I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to post the final chapter, things have been weird lately and I haven't been doing a lot of writing unless it's original stuff :/ I don't know what's going on but hopefully I'll be back to writing some fics soon!! Anyways, here's the last and final chapter, I hope that you guys like it, it's pretty much just porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-Two Months Later-

“You sure that you want to do this?” Dean inquired from where he sat across from Castiel on Cas’ bed, the rest of his house empty. Castiel smiled softly and nodded.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” Castiel informed him and something warm grew in Dean’s heart. “You feel the same way, right?” Castiel went on and Dean nodded immediately. There was a pause of silence that fell between them wherein Castiel looked down, fiddling at his hands, and Dean simply watched him. Castiel grinned softly, looking up at Dean. “Well, don’t just sit there, kiss me,” Castiel said quietly, causing Dean to smile as he scooched forwards, cupping one side of Castiel’s face and drawing him forwards so that their lips could meet. The kiss was gentle and slow, not rushed or anything. Castiel knew that his parents were going to be gone for the rest of the night so they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. Both Dean and Castiel took their time, letting their lips rest against the other’s for a moment before Castiel parted his lips, trailing his tongue across Dean’s lips, Dean parting them in response, letting Castiel’s tongue slide into his mouth.

Castiel sighed into the kiss, feeling Dean’s thumb run the ridge of his cheekbone in a soothing motion, one that made Cas’ insides melt. Castiel brought one hand up, smoothing it around and cupping the back of Dean's neck, his other hand soon doing the same so that his arms were slung over Dean's shoulders. Their tongues mingled together hotly, soft moans bleeding into the kiss as it grew heated. Dean slid his free hand up Cas’ thigh and to his waist, eliciting a hitched breath from Cas who instinctively pulled Dean closer. They couldn't get much closer, however, so Dean shifted his hands, cupping Cas’ ass and hauling him forwards so that Castiel could scramble into his lap, hiding a grin into the kiss. Dean stretched out his legs, letting Castiel shift so that he was in the right position, their crotches aligned. Castiel moaned at the contact, rocking his hips forwards experimentally. Dean rocked back up into him with a soft groan, beginning to smell his arousal. He couldn't see it but he could smell it and he could tell that Castiel was already starting to leak slick. The smell, the thought made Dean only harder. Castiel felt it and grinned, grinding down into Dean even harder. Dean let out a pleased moan, his hands gripping Cas’ ass, guiding his hips to Dean's. Castiel complied with the motions easily, feeling his body heating up at the contact, his cock hardening.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, breathless, pausing before tugging off his t-shirt. Castiel eagerly did the same, tossing his aside and licking his lips at the sight of Dean, tan skin laid out in front of him. Dean slid his hands up Cas’ sides, loving the feel of his warm skin underneath the palms of his hands. He pressed forwards, nipping over the skin of Cas’ neck as Castiel bared it willingly. Dean kissed and licked and sucked until Cas’ eyelids were fluttering closed and he was letting out breathy noises, his hips rocking down into Dean’s. Dean nipped his way up to Cas’ ear, nipping at his earlobe. “Lie back,” Dean muttered, those two words making Cas’ stomach flip. Castiel pulled away from Dean, shuffling off of his lap and lying back with his head on the pillows. He watched Dean move forwards, bracketing his arms by Cas’ sides and diving in for another kiss, one that was ten times more heated than the last one. The kiss grew hungry before Dean began moving downwards, peppering kisses over Cas’ neck then down his chest and his tummy until he reached the line of his jeans. His fingers found the button and zipper of them but he looked up at Cas before undoing them. Castiel looked up at him with a fond little grin, nodding his head before Dean undid the zipper and button on Cas’ jeans. Dean hooked his fingers in the edges of Cas’ jeans and his boxers, beginning to tug them down, Castiel lifting up his hips so that Dean could awkwardly maneuver them off with minimal giggling on Cas’ part.

Once Cas’ jeans and boxers were tossed aside and he was laid out on the bed, cock hard and leaking against his stomach, the smell of his arousal only got more intense, urging Dean to slip off the bed so that he could fumble with his own jeans and boxers, tossing them aside before crawling back up on the bed and settling between Cas’ legs that were now spread wide and welcoming. Dean groaned at just the sight and Castiel grinned, lifting his legs to his chest and getting in the perfect position to make Dean’s mouth water. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered as he ran his hands the length of Cas’ thighs. Castiel bit his lip at the touch, waiting for Dean’s finger to trail down, pressing gently on his rim. Castiel let out a shaky breath as Dean drew a few circles with his finger before slowly pushing his finger in. 

Dean leaned down, his head right in between Castiel’s thighs as he began sucking bruises on the skin of his inner thighs, pumping his single finger in and out of Castiel the whole time. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in the touch, in the fact that things weren’t rushed and hurried like they sometimes were when Dean was picking Cas up in the Impala after school or their parents were coming home soon and they only had so much time. No, tonight was special, tonight things would be purposeful, not just a quickie in the backseat or rushed sex. Castiel knew that Dean would take his time with him no matter how much Cas kinda wanted him to do the opposite.

A second finger soon slipped in with the first and Castiel let out a soft moan at the stretch. Dean smiled at the noise, teeth still dragging over the sensitive skin of Castiel’s thighs as he fucked those two fingers in and out of Cas’ slick hole. Castiel let one hand travel down, reaching out to Dean’s head and grasping his hair, not too tightly, just enough to be grounding to both of them. Dean’s eyelids fluttered at the touch as he scissored Castiel open, stretching his two fingers apart and eliciting a purely delicious moan from Castiel. Dean took the opportunity and slipped in another finger, three fingers sliding in and out of Castiel in a motion that was making the arousal inside of Castiel grow.

Castiel simply laid there, taking in the feeling of Dean’s fingers, feeling his slick leaking down his thighs, something that was hypnotizing to Dean. Dean spread his fingers out, brushing Cas’ prostate every once in awhile, enough to make Castiel let out a little gasp or a hitched breath, something that sounded so sweet to Dean and felt purely perfect to Castiel. 

Dean made sure to take his time stretching Castiel, he wanted things to be good, to feel good. He finally pulled his fingers out however when Cas, the bossy mouth that he was started whining. He scooched forwards a little more, running his hands over Cas’ thighs. “You ready?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded aggressively. Dean coaxed Cas’ legs to wrap around his waist, positioning himself against Cas before sliding into him with a groan that Castiel mirrored. No condom today, not when both Dean and Castiel were clean and Dean wanted to mark Cas up on not only the outside but the inside too. Dean circled his hips a few times letting both him and Castiel get used to the feeling despite the fact that he wanted to slam into him like there was no tomorrow. Castiel grinned, giving an impatient tug of his heels to Dean's back. Dean looked down at him and huffed, leaning forwards to bracket his arms by Cas’ side as he pulled out only to thrust back in. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, running his hands down his back, taking in the feel of his hot skin. Dean pressed closer to Cas as he got into a rhythm, one that wasn't too fast or harsh, just nice and steady. Castiel rocked his hips up into the rhythm, sliding his hands up to cup the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met, messy and off kilter but still oh so sweetly that something warm blossomed in both of their stomachs. Dean licked into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel groaned, his lips parting easily. It was messy but it was more than either of them could have asked for. Dean pulled away to nip at Cas’ lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before diving back in to continue the kiss. “More,” Castiel muttered into the kiss and Dean smiled softly, nipping at his lip once more before he picked up his rhythm. 

Dean moved away from the kiss, nipping down Cas’ neck and sucking bruises, listening intently to Cas’ breath, to the breathy little sighs he let out as he tilted his neck back, baring it ever so perfectly for Dean. “God, Cas, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Dean muttered into the skin of Castiel’s neck. Castiel bit his lip, groaning softly at the praise, his hand clenching where it rested on Dean’s neck. Dean pulled back for a minute just to look at Cas, to take in the sight of him. His eyes were closed, eyelashes standing out perfectly against fair skin, cheeks tinted in a pretty pink blush that trailed down his neck and chest, his lips parted, teeth occasionally closing down on the lower one, pink tongue darting out to wet them. “Look so good like this, baby,” Dean went on, nosing Cas’ cheek and catching his attention so that the two could get caught up in another messy kiss that Castiel moaned into.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped into the kiss, his body arching up against Dean’s. Dean grinned into the kiss. 

“Right there?” Dean inquired though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer. Sure enough Castiel nodded eagerly.

“Yes,” he breathed out, his hips beginning to work a little faster against Dean’s, his legs tightening around Dean’s waist. “Harder,” Castiel managed. Dean definitely did not want to deny Castiel that so he paused, getting into just the right position so that he could shove his hips forwards into Cas’ a little harder, a little faster, enough to get the bed frame, Castiel included, jostling forwards. Castiel slid his hands down from Dean’s neck to his back where he dug his nails in leaving half moon impressions that neither Dean nor Cas had the energy to complain about. Castiel could feel a growing heat inside of him, that heat made about twenty times better by the fact that his cock was trapped between his and Dean’s stomach and with every thrust a jolt of friction was sent through him. Add that to the fact that Dean was hitting just the right spot inside of him and Castiel was easily falling apart, something that Dean had learned and fine tuned by now. It was one of Dean’s favorite things to watch Castiel come undone. His filter slowly fading, begging something that wasn’t below him. The way his body moved was another thing entirely. He moved against Dean in the most sensual way, a way that made Dean want him only more. Their bodies moved together perfectly, just like they were meant to, like they had been built to undulate against each other just as they were right now.

Dean watched Cas’ face carefully as he pulled away from the kiss, watched the way his brow slowly knit together and his jaw went slack, little desperate noises falling from his lips. “Fuck, Dean, I’m close,” Castiel panted, confirming Dean’s premonition. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean soothed, knowing that he was on the same page. He could already feel his knot swelling up and he could tell that Cas could feel it too. Castiel’s hands pressed harder into Dean’s back as he squirmed underneath Dean, feeling himself right on the knife’s edge of coming, just needing a few more thrusts, just the right ones. And then he got an idea.

“Now, Dean, mark me,” Castiel breathed out. Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ neck.

“Not yet, angel, just wait one-”

“Dean, now,” Castiel grit out, interrupting Dean. Dean looked down at Castiel who opened his eyes that were wide and pleading, filled with fire, a kind that made Dean’s heart ache. Dean dove in for one last kiss before moving down his neck, a growl escaping his lips before he settled his teeth on Cas’ neck harshly enough to leave a bruise that would last for at least a few days. And with that Cas was coming with a choked off moan, what felt like electricity and pleasure shooting through him. Dean felt the exact same thing, his orgasm hitting him at the same time as Cas’ as he slammed his hips into Cas’, his knot swelling up inside of him.

Dean could hear blood pounding in his ears as he came down from the high of his orgasm, draped over a sweaty, heavily breathing Castiel. “Fuck,” Castiel breathed out and Dean pulled back to find a blissed out smile on his face. Dean couldn’t help but mirror it.

“What?” Dean panted.

“That was good,” Castiel said simply, a large understatement that both of them could agree on. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, pressing forwards for another messy kiss before pulling away to kiss over the bite left on Cas’ neck. Castiel closed his eyes, still smiling as he ran his hand up, running it through Dean’s hair. “Can’t wait to go to school on Monday, show everyone that I’m yours,” Castiel sighed out, kissing the top of Dean’s head. Castiel could feel Dean grin into his skin.

“Practically everyone at school already knows that you’re mine,” Dean said and Castiel grinned a little harder.

“Yeah, but now it’s really official,” Castiel said, pride tinting his voice. Dean pulled back to look Castiel in the eye.

“I’m glad that it is,” Dean said. Castiel smiled up at him.

“I am too.”

-Four Years Later-

Dean sighed as he flopped down on the couch, limbs splayed out as he rested his head against the arm of the couch. It had been a fucking long day at college and all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes, wondering when exactly Castiel would be home to their little apartment when none other than Castiel himself opened the door and closed it with a long sigh. Dean opened his eyes, glancing over at Castiel who dropped his bag by the door. “I need a hug,” Castiel said and Dean looked him up and down, finding it obvious that Cas had had a bad day too. Dean opened his arms wide, gesturing him over to the couch. Castiel rolled his eyes. “The gentlemanly thing to do would be to get up and hug me and then, if you wanted to be a really good boyfriend, pick me up and carry me over to the couch and lay me down gently,” Castiel informed Dean, crossing his arms. Dean shook his head.

“No way are you taking my spot. Now just get over here and let me hug you,” Dean said. Castiel huffed a breath and rolled his eyes once more, kicking off his shoes before padding over to the couch.

“You’re obnoxious,” Castiel grumbled as he climbed up onto the couch, straddling Dean and draping himself over Dean’s body. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging him tightly.

“Mmm, you’re too sweet to me, Cas,” Dean hummed, kissing Castiel on the cheek. Castiel huffed another breath, snuggling up to Dean and getting as comfortable as possible. “Bad day?” Dean inquired and Castiel nodded. “Me too,” Dean sighed. “Wanna talk about it?” Dean questioned. Castiel seemingly debated it but then sighed and shook his head.

“I just wanna cuddle,” Castiel mumbled, burying his head in Dean’s chest. Dean smiled softly, kissing the top of his head and running a soothing hand over his back. Dean closed his eyes once more, simply taking in the feel of Cas’ body warm against his own. Castiel sighed once more, looking up at Dean, resting his chin on Dean’s sternum. “My heat’s coming up soon,” Castiel informed Dean who grinned a little, peeking one eye open.

“That mean what I think it means?” Dean asked and Castiel tried and failed to hide a grin.

“What do you think it means?” Castiel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Lots of sex?” Dean replied. Castiel bit his lip and nodded.

“Lots of sex,” Castiel reassured Dean. Castiel smiled fondly up at Dean, reaching down for his hand and interlacing their fingers. “I’m just glad that I get to deal with it with you,” Castiel said, his voice kind. Dean smiled, bringing Cas’ hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

“I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought, maybe you're really glad that they're mated now or maybe you think that they went into things too soon, who knows!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or follow me or whatever!! Thank you guys so so much for sticking with this story, it really means a lot!!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I absolutely adore any feedback and comments that you guys send my way <3 Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys want to send me something or just talk to me, whatever you'd like :) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that you guys like this fic and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!!!


End file.
